The Proposal
by Epona's Song 908
Summary: What if Misaki proposed to Usagi? My idea of Misaki's thoughts on marriage and whats after.


The Proposal

**Ok this is my first fanfic and I intend to do more….hopefully…any please be kind….please ******

**Don't own junjou romantica….unfortunately **

Misaki could barely breathe; they were all so beautiful, all neatly sorted in rows according to colour. One sparked his curiosity, a simple silver band with a single sapphire on it. It wasn't as flashy as the other rings or as expensive, but it seemed to stand out to Misaki. He gave out a loud sigh; it was perfect for what he wanted to do.

After four years of been together, shouldn't couples get married when they could.

2 years ago, Japan had finally followed the rest of the world and allowed gay couples to marry and even have children, and Akihiko had almost forced him down the alter. Misaki had talked sense into him, at the time he wasn't ready to get married, he was only 20 at the time and the idea of marriage was very much foreign to him.

But now, at 22, he believed he was ready to take that leap into a proper legally binding relationship, and hopefully in a few years time have to deal with the pitter patter of tiny feet.

Misaki suddenly realised that he didn't know if Akihiko even wanted to have children. Sure he knew Akihiko wanted a future with him but his idea may be very different for the future Misaki envisioned. Misaki wanted kids, he didn't care how many children they had as long as they had one.

But he couldn't really think of the future until he managed to preform the simple task at hand; get the perfect engagement and prepose, no worries…..

Misaki leaned his forehead against the window, he was so screwed.

'_I can do this'_ he thought to himself.

He repeated this mantra as he entered the shop. There were a few people inside, moving from glass case to glass case admiring the beauty inside. He didn't need to look, he just needed to find someone and get the ring. Lucky for him, a young looking woman spotted him standing rather uncomfortably and decided to approach him.

"Can I help you?" she asked, trying to hold back her laugh as Misaki jumped up.

"Um…I was interested in the…..err….sapphire silver band…..um….engagement ring…… please." Misaki felt his face go red as he managed to tell the woman what he wanted.

The woman just smiled as she left to retrieve the ring, leaving Misaki standing nervously with his red face. A pair of young girls caught sight of Misaki and giggled, making Misaki go even redder than before.

"Over here sir." Misaki walked over to the woman, face to the floor due to embarrassment

She showed him the ring and he nodded.

"Its 25 000 yen, is that alright?" Misaki nodded, fully aware that this was going to cost him a lot of money, thankfully he was able to get more money for longer hours.

Handing over the money, she happily organised to get the correct size, handed him the ring in its little box, which he shoved into his pocket, thanked the woman and left as fast as he could without looking like a complete idiot. When he was on his way home and away from the hectic shopping complex was he finally comfortable to slow down.

He then went back to his thoughts of children as he made the walk home as the sun was just setting. What if Akihiko didn't want children, it wouldn't surprise him if he didn't, what with his unnatural urges to take Misaki anytime of the day. A child would stop that.

'_I wonder what Usagi-san would say if I do tell him that I want to have a child one day.' _ This thought really confused Misaki because he really couldn't think of how Akihiko would react if he told him he wanted children, he didn't even know if Akihiko ever thought of having children.

During their 4 year relationship, the topic of children never really came up. Of course there was no reason for it to have, Misaki not really knowing how to bring the topic up and Akihiko just never really brining it up. Of course Misaki had tried, when he and Akihiko were watching television he would choose a movie of program based for kids, he would leave his childish (although he would never say they were childish) manga series around the place and even made more remakes on how childish or child-like Akihiko was. It just didn't seem to work.

He sighed deeply as he reached the building that he and his soon-to-be fiancé had been sharing for all those years. He typed in the security number that he had memorised by heart and entered the building. He pressed the floor number and leaned against the back wall of the elevator wall as the lift came alive.

'_What am I going to say,'_ Misaki thought as the lift began to move _'should I just go in and ask him…..or maybe I should be romantic and get down on one knee and ask him that way….or….maybe I should set up a whole romantic evening and ask him then….but what will happen if he's got to work tonight….I should ask him now….but…. what if deep down he wants me to be romantic…'_

*DING*

Misaki was startled from his inner turmoil by the sound of his floor. He stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the apartment door and just stood there. He still had no idea how he was going to do this. He leaned against the balcony, trying to piece together a plan on how he was going to propose to his beloved when….

"Misaki, where the hell have you been, I've been waiting for hours for you!" Misaki didn't have any time to react to what Akihiko had said or the man's body firmly pressed in a tight huge and been dragged into the apartment.

"Usagi-san let go of me."

"No." Misaki sighed in the mans chest as he let himself be hugged to death.

He hadn't really been gone for that long, and even if he was late home he had told Akihiko that he would be late….. hadn't he…?

"Usagi-san, it's alright, I'm not going anywhere so can you please let go of me. I can barely breathe."

Akihiko reluctantly released the smaller man which gave Misaki a view of the older man. Of course for a 33 year old man he was very good looking but right now, he looked a right mess. His hair was not his usual tidy style but was pointing in every direction like he had just woken, his shirt was crinkly and had been done up and missed a button, basically he looked a mess.

Misaki didn't know where he found the confidence, but as he stared up at the man he couldn't think of a better time.

"Will you marry me Usagi-san?"

Akihiko eyes widened and looked completely stunned, but what frightened Misaki the most was that he hadn't said anything yet. He took a deep breathe and looked down for about half a second before he realised he hadn't given Akihiko the ring. He quickly dug in his pockets and retrieved the box looked up at Akihiko, who still looked completely stunned and still hadn't said anything, reached out for his left hand, opened the box and slipped the ring onto Akihiko's ring finger.

Misaki stood there with his back against the door, fiddling with the ring on this lovers hand as he waited. He couldn't look at Akihiko, he was getting more and more terrified as the seconds past, which felt more to him like hours. The silence was complete torture.

"…..what….?"

Misaki gulped "I want you to marry me Usagi-san. I really believe I'm ready to do this and there's no other person I want to do this with." Misaki took a deep breath as he looked up at Akihiko, "I want to have a proper life with you…..and…..um….al the stuff that….comes with been married…..like babies and…..yeah….." he could his face burn up as he told Akihiko he basically wanted a family with him.

"Please say something Usagi-san"

Akihiko finally moved, looking down to his hand to the small silver band and the single sapphire on it as well as the hands that tediously fiddled with it. He gently pulled his hand from Misaki's and raised it to have a closer at the ring. It looked so small yet it seemed to cause such joy in Akihiko's heart. He looked back down at the man he had loved for 4 years and would continue loving long after until his last breath and finally answered.

"Yes."

Misaki felt as though the weight of the world lift off him, and god it was good. He looked at Akihiko, who had the biggest smile on his face that Misaki had ever seen. He reached out to huge the older man only to be given a push against the door with lips already sealed over his own.

When Akihiko finally released Misaki's lips he buried his face in the smaller man's shoulder.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me Misaki."

Misaki smiled. This was a start.

The end

Tbc

**Please rate, you like it, you hate it…….just be nice please**

**Ray**


End file.
